Inpositive Invisionment
by Kevin Khaos
Summary: Following the sucess of Taboo Tuesday, the Goonies over at WWE HQ decided to run "GM For a Month". But what happens when intolerant ,Kevin Khaos, wins said contest? PG-13 for strong language.
1. Cpt 1: Bad Idea Waiting to be Exploited

Title: The drawing

Author: Kevin Khaos

Original date: 10/20/04

Disclaimer: I own WWE HQ staff and myself only I SWEAR! ------------------------------------------------------------------

_ At WWE Headquarters …_

Steve Marks sat down at the pale, black wood table that he knew as the meeting table at the WWE idea corp. At his left was Linda McMahon, and at his right was fellow idea staff was James Corprial. They were set to tell Linda about there newest idea to bring fans to WWE. "I sure you know why I'm here, right?" he said.

Linda replied with a nod "Yes, I am"

"The idea that James and I created is a big project we spent many weeks on," he looked to his right where James gave him a sly wink or reinsurance "After the gigantic success of Taboo Tuesday, the interactive PPV where fans got to vote on matches, and stipulations. Well here's the idea…. We let one randomly selected fan actually become GM for a month!"

There was a long pause letting Linda absorb the new information.

"..PLUS!" James outburst "GM Eric Biscoff is injured by that whole 'accident'"

Linda spent a few minutes assessing the situation "Alright gentleman…. Looks like you've got a deal"

* * *

_Tons 'o miles away at Kevin Khaos's Dorm _

Kevin Khaos watched the commercial before his eyes… As one eye, as one was watching the TV next to playing DOR.

"Think he's got it all wrong?" As it flashed a picture of Eric Bisoff "Want it your way? Well now you can! Submit a letter of why you would think you'd be better than Biscoff and you may just get your dream…… GM for a MONTH!!!!!!!!"

_Pinfall! Triple H wins!_

Kevin had dropped his controller, and his jaw. He could not believe the good news! He had a complete list of things he would of liked to see happened. No time for lollygagging…. MUST COMPLETE LETTER!!!#!#!

* * *

_Later_

Biscoff painly walked into the ring. He had a severe limp, and looked as if his penis was shot at with a cannon…. Probably what happened… "OK….." He said with a voice an octave higher than normal "Today is the drawing for the first ever GM for a Month!"

He waited as the crowd screamed there lungs out there rib cages "Now as my lapd-, I mean Coach comes to the ring we can get things underway"

Coach came down to the ring, sporting a fishbowl with several different names of people. Kevin wondered why the hell they wanted him to go through the work of writing a letter when they knew that they were going to do a blind lottery. Probably to weed out the dumb ones. Eric swirled thee slips around with his hand "And New GM is!!!!!!...." He swiftly took out a piece of paper "Kevin Khaos!!!!!!"

_Pinfall! Triple H wins!_

* * *

SO how'd ya like it?????? It may not be so humorous so far but it will be.

KmfK


	2. Cpt 2: From Bad to Debacle

* * *

Title: Challenge Numero Uno

Author: Kevin Khaos

Original date: 10/20/04

Disclaimer: Anyone who DOESN'T sound like a real person probably isn't.

* * *

_RAW in __Seattle, __Washington_

Linda McMahon gave Kevin a gentle handshake. "Welcome to WWE RAW! I am happy to see a new Gm, don't tell Eric though."

Kevin smiled "I sure will, Mrs. McMahon! I would like to thank you tons for giving me the opportunity to participate in such a great event!"

"Thanks, Kevin. Anyway here's a map to get you started on what you want."

Linda walked away, as Kevin opened the map. He then headed toward the Broadcasting Room at the far end of the building. There he poked his head in to see if anybody was filming anything in the medium sized black room. "YO! I need to cut a video for my new GM spot."

"OK" Promo producer Michael Kunt said "Just sit on the chair in front of camera 7, and just says what you want."

Kevin followed what Michael said, and sat down as Michael put three fingers up, counting down to 0 "Hello fellow superstars! I am GM for a month Kevin Khaos! I've got a list of things I would like to complete before I leave the position, so if you would ever be so kind, please gather together in the locker rooms."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin walked in the room to the greeting of the grumble of some stars, and the laughing and pointing of some other superstars. He then walked upon a stray table to get the attention of the people who seemed to not give a shit. "Hello? Could I get your attention, please?"

The superstar's who were not paying attention, started to laugh more. "May I please get your attention?!" Kevin said a bit more loudly

"SHUT UP, YOU SUMBITCHES!!" Kevin yelled, as he instantly got the attention of all the stars as an eerie silence shadowed through out the room "THERE WILL BE NO MORE OF THAT!!"

Kevin managed to calm himself down… Well not sort of "If you expect me to be HAPPY during this process you are WRONG! The money that this escapade makes goes straight to the pocket of BITCHOFF!! Theoretically I could be earning more working at ARBY'S!! So if you don't want to shut the fuck up, you will be mystically transformed into my bitch! Today's events will be POSTPONED till I get some god damn respect around here. Now get out of your clothes and meet me outside."

"Why the hell are we out here?" Hurricane shivered with the cold afternoon

"Because GM Kevin Hitler said so!" Chris Jericho retorted "I don't want to be his bitch, after all!"

"What can he do?" Edge questioned

"Make us all stand around here naked"

"Right-e-o."

Just then Kevin walked towards them wearing a whistle. "OH MY GOD!!" he shrieked as he put on a blindfold "When I said get out of your clothes I meant get out of your RING clothes! MAH GAWD! Anyways hello fellow superstars! You probably wonder why you're here"

A violent murmur erupted over the crowd. "Well here's how it goes… You people will get into those specially marked animal suits over there. After that you will race towards the ring and towards the titantron and back into the locker room. I will shut the door after the first 10 people enter, the rest will have to wait. The last 12 get a pay cut, the 11th person gets suspended without pay, and the last person will stay in the ring and explain to the crowd that there will be no Raw."

"Why the hell do we need to do this?" Batista said

"Because I will not be respecting you based on whether you're my favorite wrestler or not! Okay maybe I will…. It's not a complete system. Anyway get ready, set, And GO!!!!" And with that he blew the whistle.

* * *

Steven Richards stumbled out of the ring. He didn't here Kevin's outcry of 'go' and got stampeded by a stampede of 300 wrestlers. He turned up last by no duh. He had just finished telling the fans about the cancellation of RAW and got even worse when he got nearly 20,000 dollars worth of now crap thrown at him. The 10 winners were Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton, Chris Jericho, Hurricane, Christian, Tomko, Triple H, and oddly Rossi, Kane, and Ric Flair. Kevin walked into the locker room with a smile "Okay, everyone! You 10 get a raise! You all will be favored more than the others! But this is unfortunately this is the first of many challenges along the way! Hasta La Vista!" He said with a smirk as he checked off 'run in animal suits' off his list.

So? Horrid? Awful? Nightmare? Debacle? Whatever! Just review!

kmfk


End file.
